DN Angel: History Repeats itself
by Mizuhashi Kazuma
Summary: Every 80 years,another Niwa angel,who is evil, Yuuki, would try to replace Dark. Now Yuuki has return and Daisuke is his target. Will Yuuki succeed or will Krad put a top to him once and for all? Sorry on hiatus...


_**DN Angel**_

_**History repeats itself**_

_**Chapter 1: Yuuki, the third angel**_

In the middle of Korea, Krad walks into a cave which was rumoured to be where the tomb of an angel lies. Satoshi had once read a book about the legend of the Black Wings and there was actually three angels instead of two. One from the Hikari family and two from the Niwa family but the two Niwa Angels, Dark and Yuuki, were always at odds with each other. It also recorded that every 80 years, Dark will be gone and Yuuki will be the Niwa angel and will cause havoc during his art thefts. This was the year. Daisuke Niwa is the phantom thief which means Yuuki will replace Dark soon enough. Even though Yuuki was more selfish and power-hungry, he was powerful than Dark. Yuuki, and his human alter-ego, were killed 80 years ago but Yuuki warned them he would return if nobody stops him from leaving his tomb. Krad arrived at the tomb and was slightly shocked when the it opened and out came a spirit of an angel. The angel noticed him. He had black wings and instead of purple hair, like Dark's, he has blue hair.

"Well hello there Krad."

"Yuuki, I had long forgotten about you since you being missing from the legend of the Black Wings?"

"They left me out? Oh, it pains me."

"They have a good reason, Yuuki. You almost destroyed the whole universe and I for once was actually worried for Dark at that time."

"How touching and I think you want to stop me. Isn't that right Krad?"

"Tch."

"Who is the phantom thief this time?"

"I should I tell you?"

"Defending Daisuke Niwa aren't you?"

"Huh? How did you?"

"I can read minds, Krad. Have you forgotten?"

"I'll finish you."

"How will you do that? I'm just a mere spirit."

"Yuuki are you really going to repeat what happened 80 years ago?"

"Of course. What kind of question is that Krad? Don't tell me you would repeat your actions as well?"

"…."

"This time I'll make sure Dark will not be able to interfere."

"He will beat you like before!"

"He was lucky there were two 14-year old male boys of the Niwa family with the love gene. I took one he will take the other but this time there is only one. Its my victory, Krad."

"Even if Dark is gone, I'll destroy you for the sake of the Hikari family!"

"Such strong words, Krad. Ta-ta, I'm off. Hahahaha!!!"

"Wait!!!!"

Krad cursed himself for failing to stop Yuuki. Satoshi decided to talk to him.

"_**Krad…"**_

"_**Satoshi, what do you want?"**_

"_**We need to hurry back. We need to warn the Niwa family."**_

"_**Why should we?"**_

"_**To prepare them for what is there to come! You know full well Yuuki's name was not mention in the legend. They may have forgotten."**_

"_**No, I want Dark Mousy to die!"**_

"_**And repeat what happened last time?!"**_

_**Krad immediately fell silent. Satoshi realized Krad was crying.**_

"_**I'm tired of it. We always defeated him and then he always comes back."**_

"_**Krad… Then this time we need to find the solution to defeat once and for all."**_

"_**Satoshi… for once…I'm with you. Let's go."**_

**Tokyo**

Daisuke arrived home late that day. He was having too much fun on his date with Riku that he had lost track of the time. Fortunately of him, his grandfather, Daiki, and his mother, Emiko, were not angry but happy that Daisuke was in a serious relationship. Daisuke were sometimes irritated when they sneakily follow him around. Dark was no better. He kept telling Daisuke to do dirty stuff such as touching Riku's butt or fall on her chest. Daisuke usually countered Dark's remarks with comments about Dark's love for Risa. Dark would be quiet after that and now Dark is complaining that Daisuke was spending time with Riku and he could not spend time Risa. Daisuke sighed and told him that Takeshi would kill him as he told him not to let anybody near Risa. Ever since Mio strangely disappeared a week ago, Takeshi took a liking to Risa. On that night, Daisuke had a weird dream.

_**Daisuke's dream**_

"_**Daisuke Niwa…."**_

"_**Who are you?"**_

"_**You will soon be mine and Dark will be gone."**_

"_**Dark will be gone?! Krad is it you?"**_

"_**Krad?! I'm not that disgusting blonde.I'm Dark's brother."**_

"_**What?!"**_

"_**I'm the second Niwa angel. You are mine!!!"**_

"_**DAISUKE, WAKE UP!!!"**_

"_**DARK, HELP ME!!!!"**_

_**End of dream**_

Daisuke woke up. Dark was not asleep.

"_**Daisuke…."**_

"_**Dark who was that?"**_

"_**I'll tell you tomorrow and the whole family. Daiki should have remembered it."**_

"_**Dark, what is going on?"**_

"_**Tomorrow, Daisuke."**_

"_**Whatever you say, have sweet dreams of Risa."**_

"_**And you, sweet dreams of Riku."**_

"_**Zzzzzzzz"**_

Dark could not sleep after that dream Daisuke had. He knew who it was and was worried if the same thing would happen and knew if it does, he would not be there to help Krad.

"_Damn you, Yuuki! You did return after all."_

**End of chapter**

**Chapter 2**

**Reluctant Alliance**


End file.
